


Like that'll change things

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings, Guilt, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Popularity, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: "“I keep telling you…” - She half laughs, the words lost in between those lips that Max can’t help but stare at. It’s a crazy sight, because Chloe hardly ever laughs, and, even when it is such a reproachful laugh, one born out of spite, Max can’t help but think it beautiful. She is so enamored by that push, that listening the rest of the sentence comes hard. In many a way Max wishes she didn’t. Because it’s the usual push to discrepancy between what Chloe wants, and what Chloe has.“...If i wanted to be popular, I’d have joined some damn club!”(...)"





	Like that'll change things

“I keep telling you…” - She half laughs, the words lost in between those lips that Max can’t help but stare at. It’s a crazy sight, because Chloe hardly ever laughs, and, even when it is such a reproachful laugh, one born out of spite, Max can’t help but think it beautiful. She is so enamored by that push, that listening the rest of the sentence comes hard. In many a way Max wishes she didn’t. Because it’s the usual push to discrepancy between what Chloe wants, and what Chloe has.

 

“...If i wanted to be popular, I’d have joined some damn club!” - Max knows it’s complicated, and she feels the complication as it sets in, she can hear the undertones of “You don’t get it”, in every word. In every approach that Chloe does to her situation, in every ill spoken sentence, almost as if whining will make things better. It won’t. It will never make them better, but she can’t deny Chloe the indulgence, the pleasure, if it is such a thing.

 

As always the magnitude of the situation strikes Max in such a way that she can barely think of some words, if any. She can’t make up her mind about the exact expression to use, but something stands above it all. Life is unfair. Not hers, she has to admit things were coming up her way, in some form or another, she personally doesn’t have a lot of room to complain, but definitively Chloe’s. Because Chloe’s life is a hell of a complication. 

 

In some ways, Max feels like that is her fault, and the weight of such drama, such responsibility overwhelms her. This is definitively more than some high school Vortex Club Drama, this is some life bending shit. It often leaves Max gasping for a response. Such it was, that was the situation at the moment. Max had make a remark, something joyful, something silly, and Chloe had retorted. In a way it was a very Chloe like thing to do, acid in the back of her throat as she pushes the venom in her voice. It isn’t like Max has never been taken by that way of being before, and yet, like always she simply loses whatever half formed sentence she has in her lips.

 

Max gulps. Suddenly aware of just how much of a fool she is likely making of herself, after all, isn’t it true that Chloe expects an answer? Perhaps not something to tide her over, but anything, even if it’s just a shrug and a casual frown, a “Yeah, sucks”? Max has to admit, such concepts elude her, she doesn’t know what Chloe wants, heck she wished she knew what Chloe needs. Above all she wishes she could help.

 

But, instead, Max just flounders around, half aware of what is going on. And throughout all that she can’t help but stare at those lips, for some odd reason. It is weird, the way she focuses on the lips. And even though that laughter was anything but nice, she also has it in mind as she tries to focus. She is aware of her dry lips, and an errant thought and now she’s aware that she’s blinking. Trying to control that doesn’t help, as she counts the huge amount of blinks that she has going. But what can she say? She expects Chloe to say something to break the awkward silence, that surely has been going for a couple minutes. Heck a couple hours maybe, if the amount of thoughts in her head is any indication. 

 

It’s almost like Chloe enjoys the tenseness, but that can’t really be true, can it? She is half afraid of looking up into her eyes, afraid of seeing disappointment or satisfaction or whatever it is that it’s in Chloe’s eyes. Because it’d suck a whole lot if it were negative, but she sure as hell doesn’t know how to handle it if it’s positive. It’s not like she wouldn’t like to see an amused Chloe, the girl used to be quite fun back in their youth, she just doesn’t know how she would react.

 

Perhaps it was that her attempts at deflecting her looks gave the game away, or perhaps it was that the silence had become overwhelming. But Max is definitively aware of Chloe’s movement to touch her arm. She is definitively aware of the risen arm hair.   
  
“You’ve got goosebumps!”, Chloe declares, because really it isn’t sing sung, it is only a statement of fact. Only Chloe could notice her bestie having goosebumps while sitting in bed with her, and say it so matter of factly. Like it doesn’t matter. Max tries to will herself not to blush, but she is very well aware that it definitively doesn’t work.

 

Max might be red, she is well aware of that, the freckles contrasting to the blush, but it’s that redness that makes Max get perhaps a little bit brash. A little bit brave, after all, it matters not what she says anymore, right? She is already kind of fumbling.

  
“It sucks…”, she half declares, to indicate solidarity for Chloe’s problem. The big fuzzy complication, the awful feeling. That’s what she wanted to say, right? She sympathises? It’s all said and done, isn’t it? Yet, on the road Max is in, she might as well make the full track.

 

“Yup…” - Chloe elongates the simple one syllable word, so that it stretches over the void, and there’s no more silence. And though Max is nowhere near close to understanding the full amount of pain that has set in Chloe’s life, she thinks she can sort of relate. Because really, what about this situation doesn’t suck? What is this even? Some lame attempt at coming onto her friend?

 

And what if is some lame attempt at that? What does that even mean? She means it, it’s not like she can totally relate with Chloe, right? The state of her face tells her that, despite her attempts at rationalizing it, still fails. She is so in love with Chloe.

 

And she doesn’t know, what can she even do when she’s the reason for all of Chloe’s pain? Can she even justify it? And in the end does it matter?

 

As she finally looks at Chloe’s eyes and she sees pain, yes, but also some kind of kindness that she feels she definitively doesn’t deserve, she figures that no, in the end, it doesn’t really matter. Because whatever is to come will come, and who is she to step in the way of fate?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I'm really sort of down right now, hopefully some sort of cuteness helps. Thank you for reading, and if you have any thoughts please do share them!


End file.
